iOMG
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam and Freddie moments that would make people say "i-Oh My Gosh" starting at the night of their second kiss leading up to things like when they date, get engaged, married, go on a honeymoon, and have kids. One-shot Rated T Read and Review


**iOMG**

**A/N Not really based on the episode apart from the first paragraph. Some of the dialog is from Dan's blog and the iOMG promo *Disclaimer* I do not own that nor am I that creative.**

Sam and Freddie are standing outside of Ridgeway High School. A usually tough girl like Sam stands there contemplating what to do next. Sam hates to admit because of the tough girl that she is, but really she was just scared. Carly spies on them from the nearby classroom window.

Freddie says, "Hey Sam You gonna go back in there"

"None of you business Benson." Sam retorts

Freddie asks, "Have you been crying?"

"No like I said before you're such a dork it makes me emotional sometimes." Sam says as her voice is breaking up.

Freddie reminds, "You _have _to tell him how you feel Listen I know you're in love."

"Oh yeah and what makes you so sure Freddie?" Sam wonders

Freddie explains with a smirk, "Well I checked my PearPad mood app."

"There's an for that kind of stuff?" Sam questions

Freddie sighs, "There's an app for everything now, but that's not the point."

"Well get to the point Fredly!" Sam yells

Freddie says as he takes a deep breath "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen."

Meanwhile Carly is peering from the nearby window and thinking "Freddie c'mon get back inside to talk to Brad"

Back outside Sam sighs, "You're right you never what might happen." She leans in and kisses him.

Carly watches this from the window and stands straighter. Then she has this shocked look on her face as she thinks "Oh My God"

"Sam you like me" Freddie says with a smirk

Sam says with a smile "No chiz Benson. I just randomly kiss a guy I hate. Duh Freddie of course I like you"

"Well I just wanted to clarify what that kiss meant." Freddie adds

"Yeah, nice surprise?" Sam says feeling really awkward

Freddie replies, "Yeah definitely, so does um.. mean you wanna go out a date or something?"

"Nah, but let's see what happens next Freddie" Sam answers

Freddie laughs "Puckett you sometimes I don't understand you. You know we've got that trip to Hollywood Arts in June"

"Right that girl Tori sent a you a link to theslap in one of the comments." Sam mentions

Freddie says, "Yep She's pretty hot. Oh I'm sorry does that make you a little jealous Puckett"

"Nope you know we're not dating that was just a one-time thing and we'll see where it goes from here" Sam points out

Freddie corrects, "Two times First kiss then now remember? Seriously that Tori girl can sing."

"Dude ok what it is with you and brunette in skirts" Sam groans

He adds, "Actually I'm more partial to blondes"

"Really" Sam wonders

_Months Later in August_

Freddie and Carly are standing outside the doors of the iCarly studio

Freddie says, "Can we just not talk about it?"

Carly argues, "No, we can't not just talk about it."

Freddie persists "But my mom's waiting for me to-"

Carly questions "I don't care. Are you in love?"

Freddie says avoiding the question "Sooo... what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know "chicken" obviously, but what other- "

Carly adds: "Are you in love or not?"

Freddie says as there's long beat then sighs, "Yes."

Carly sighs, "But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as- "

Freddie "I didn't say I was in love with you.'

Carly looks at Freddie- She looks very confused

Carly wonders "Then who are you in love with?"

Freddie says after a long beat then "Sam."

Carly stares at Freddie for a few seconds and dials three digits

Carly says into her phone, "Yes, I need an ambulance at Bushwell Plaza..."

Sam walks in the Shay loft sipping a strawberry splat

Sam sighs, "Benson did you tell her"

Carly yells frantically, "Yes!"

"She called 911" Freddie explains

Sam says "Really? Carls kid look at me. Right at me. Breathe"

Carly takes a deep breath

"Good now Carly put the phone down, hang up, and apologize." Freddie adds

Carly still in a state of shock, puts the phone down and apologizes to the operator. She explains it was just a crank call her friends put her up to. Then Carly hangs and apologizes profusely as the angry operator lectures for dialing 911 as a crank call. After that hold debacle Carly has some questions for Sam and Freddie.

Carly rants, "I thought we said no more secret. First you two kiss. Then you kiss _again_ and now you guys are in love and you don't even tell me. Why couldn't you. You guys are supposed to be my best friends"

Sam moans, "It wasn't like that"

"Yeah and technically it's not a secret. You found out about our first kiss." Freddie continues.

Sam adds, "Plus Shay we know you were spying up when we kissed again"

"And we just told each other we were in love, so we wanted to wait 'til the right time to tell you" says Freddie

"Hey Honey" says says as she looks over to Freddie

"Honey?" Carly says weirded out

Freddie responds, "Yeah Baby"

"Baby?" Carly says weirded out even more

"Since Carls here practically dialed 911 at the thought of us together. What do you think we'll happen if we do..." Sam teases

"Eww Eww" Carly shudders

"I vote she faints" Freddie adds

"C'mere let's find out" Sam suggests

Freddie grabs in his big strong arms dips her, and says, "Kiss me"

"Wow Freddie I like seeing get all fiesty" Sam says with a smirk

They end up making out right in front of Carly "Oh my god" She says and she faints.

Spencer randomly comes downstairs and says, " Hey kid you seen my hammer- You told her huh?"

"Yep" Sam starts

Freddie finishes "We did"

"Hey should we check to see if she's ok?" Freddie says looking down at her

Spencer says, "Eh she's still breathing Hey Carly Carly Carly!"

"What What What! Spencer you know I had the strangest dream that Sam and Freddie were together"

"It's true" Spencer says as he looks over to Sam and Freddie holding hands.

Carly passes out again and Spencer carries his little sister and tucks her to rest. He walks back downstairs

"She may be out for awhile" Spencer says

"'Kay movies sound good?" Freddie mentions

"Eh no all there is a bunch of girly chick flicks" Sam says disgusted

Freddie says, "Well what do you wanna do then Baby?"

"Sam orders Here's the plan You. Me head to that under twenty-one club. They've got the screening of the new MMA fight with Shelby Marx. Plus we can always dance Honey"

"You know I'm always up for some MMA, but you know I hate dancing" Freddie groans

"But there's slow songs" Sam says seductively

Freddie points out, "You never to be the slow song-liking type of girl"

Sam clarifies, "Well you'd be right. But then again there's nothing sexier than you put your arms around me _here _ I put my arms around you_ here_"

She puts his hands very low on her waist. She places her hands delicately on his shoulders.

"Uh huh and what else?" Freddie wonders

"We'd dance pressed against. I rest my head on your chest because I get _so _tired and what do you do"

She presses her body against his and rests her head on his chest

Freddie says slyly "I could do this and this because I also know you get _so _cold"

He wraps his jacket around her and gives her a nice kiss on the lips

They leave later that night as Spencer yells, "You kids have fun!"

_Four years later it's September 16th 2015 when Sam and Freddie are twenty-one_

Sam and Freddie have just had a very nice romantic dinner and are sitting at this fancy restaurant with delicious, Italian food Petrosini's. It has a beach setting while on vacation in California after they just saw their friend Mrs. Tori Oliver's show.

Sam comments, "Benson why do you keep putting your hand over your pocket. That's weird even for you"

Freddie gets down on both knees and says"This is why Samantha Joy Puckett Will you-."

Suddenly Sam sheds her tough tomboy exterior and actually starts getting emotional by crying Unfortunately a group of drunk college frat boys were being loud and rowdy.

Freddie groans, "Aww Man C'mon"

He hangs his head down in annoyance then rests his head on his girlfriend's lap

"Freddie it's ok" Sam reassures, "Well ask me"

Freddie waits until the moment it's just he and Sam on the beach then says "Samantha Joy Puckett Will you marry me."

"Oh my god Honey Yes!" She says excitedly as she wraps her arms and legs around Freddie

Freddie grunts, "Oohh Ok Will you try the ring on before I drop it and you in the sand."

As he is the top Movie director and TV producer of the moment, Freddie could afford a very beautiful not to mention very expensive $125,000 dollar four karat engagement ring. It's the beautiful Princess cut diamond ring set in platinum with trapezoid shaped diamond baguettes on the side similar to the one their celebrity friend TV hostess, actress, and Nathan Kress's wife Jennette Kress has for her ring.

Sam comments, "Nice job Benson perfect fit just what I wanted, even though I kinda told you, but as far as cut and clarity a girl can dream. This is beautiful"

"I know right size 5. I can't believe you actually said. Nothing is too good for you Baby and the's ring's nice, but you are a knockout" Freddie compliments

_May 16th 2016 The day of Sam and Freddie's wedding_

It's 7 AM. Sam and Freddie's wedding is in exactly 3 hours. Her twin sister Melanie flew in for the wedding from Chicago with her fiance David.

"OMG Baby Sister's it's time to get up." Melanie says cheerfully

Sam groans, "Why Melanie go be annoying somewhere else and by the way just because you're two minutes older than me it doesn't your _baby _sister."

"Okay Crabby Sammy it's your wedding day. C'mon now you don't wanna be late." Melanie reminds

Sam relents, "Alright Alright Ya got me I'm up Mel."

She sits in their room at the hotel nearby their friend's beautiful countryside estate, where they'll be married. Sam and her bridesmaids Melanie and Wendy are relaxing in their sweats for about an hour. They're this plumb purple color with white letters. Melanie and Wendy's sweats read the Bridesmaids. Sam's sweats read Mrs. Samantha Benson.

"Too bad Car-" Wendy begins

Sam interupts "Ah! don't you say the name of my former best friend."

"Ok then well Elisa and Jennifer are here to get you ready" Melanie says letting them in.

Sam is a very famous TV hostess and chef, who recently just shot a pilot for the Food Channel called the Samantha Benson show. Anyway that's why she has Jennifer, her wardrobe stylist and Elisa her hair and makeup artist with her on the big day.

While Melanie and Wendy slip into their lavender bridesmaids dresses by Sam's favorite designer Tina Reeses. Sam changes into this beautiful white wedding dress with an empire waist by Tasha Gibson. The ladies all get their hair and makeup done and head to the venue. It begins to rain, which is good luck for a wedding. Sam arrives in a limo and heads to the backyard that has a canopy keeping everyone dry.

Her friend, who's like her brother Spencer walks her down the aisle he whispers to her before the wedding march begins "Say the word. You and Freddie will be off to Vegas to elope. Sasha, the kids and I will be your witnesses."

Sam laughs "Actually I kinda like this. Time to get married."

"Well Alrighty then, Mrs. Samantha Benson shall we?" Spencer adds

They walk down the aisle. Freddie's breath is taken by how goregeous Sam looks he mouths the words "I love you" They say their vows, pie each other with red velvet cake at the reception and were off to Austrailia for the honeymoon.

_The day after their wedding_

Freddie carries her over the thresh hold of their hotel room. Sam notices a basket of food near a vase. It has a jar vegemite and Tam Tam cookies.

Freddie says, "Sam Can you really think of food right now?"

He groans "Sammy Baby. C'mon it's our honeymoon."

Freddie looks at her with those big brown eyes and she just loses it. She straddles his waist and wraps her arms. He grabs her rear as he kisses and nips at her neck. It's not like they haven't made love to each other. They were each others' first kiss and first time. In fact, Sam thinks back to their senior prom. It was romantic, special, and the perfect night just as all those other few nights when they were in college and living together. Sam wasn't very girly, but she did think their wedding night and honeymoon should be as equally special and romantic as their first time.

Freddie smirks as he lays her gently down on the bed, "Looks like someone changed her mind."

They get under the covers and comfortable. Sam lowered her inhibitions and this time was different than all the other times. Not that every time with Freddie wasn't good. It was definitely good, but this time felt different because they were finally married and wanted to show each other just how much they love each other.

"Oh my gosh Freddie I love you!" She moans repeatedly.

They relax and Sam and Freddie don't spend all their time in the bedroom. They see sights like the opera house, the zoo, ext.

_A month later in June_

Sam's in the bathroom she takes a pregnancy test. "Oh my gosh..I'm pregnant"

_A few weeks later._

"Sam Babe It's 7AM. You know have to be at work by 8." Freddie reminds

Sam groans, "Yeah Yeah. Honey I'm up. Freddie will you make me some eggs?"

"Done and Done. Waffles, eggs, and extra bacon like you like." Freddie says grabbing the plate of food.

Sam throws up in the trash bin, then says, "Maybe not. I'll just get ready and go to work."

She brushes her teeth while Freddie gets dressed. Sam grabs at a blazer, blouse and some jeans.

"Umm Sam do you really think you should be going to work when you're that sick?" Freddie inquires feeling her forehead.

Sam says struggling to button a pair of pants, "I'll be fine Fredward Ugh why can't I button these jeans."

"Because they're mine." Freddie states matter-o-factly

Sam notices, "Oh well, I'll just wear these." She finds a pair of her black jeans

Sam puckers her lips waiting for Freddie to kiss her goodbye like he always does, but she did just vomit a few minutes ago. He kisses her cheek instead.

"You know I love you, but you did just.." Freddie explains

Sam sighs, "Yeah love you too Bye." She grabs the keys and heads to work.

Later Freddie heads home early. He takes out the trash and discovers the pregnany test. Sam, being the amazing chef that she is makes him a dinner of baby corn, baby carrots, and baby back ribs.

Freddie asks, his wife, "You feeling ok?"

"Yep never better." Sam replies as she sits on his lap "You notice a theme with this dinner Baby"

Freddie laughs, "Samantha Honey I know about the baby."

She sighs they kiss and nine months later by the time they're 23, They welcome a baby boy Kyle Fredward Benson. Two years after that they welcome a baby girl Alison Gwedalyn Benson at age 25

By the time Kyle is five and Aly is three years old

"Mama Kyle hit me!" Aly yells to her mom who's cooking dinnner.

Kyle argues, "I did not Mom"

"OMG" Sam says

Freddie finishes her sentence, "Here we go again"

They smile at each other, tell Aly to stop pestering her brother, give Kyle a five minute time out on the steps for hitting his sister. Then the Bensons settle in and go on about having a nice dinner.


End file.
